Acnologia
Acnologia, also known as The Black Dragon, and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is a cataclysmically powerful Dragon, originally a human, that assaulted the Fairy Tail Mages on Tenrou Island in the Year X784. Statistics *'Name': Acnologia, The Black Dragon, The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, The Dragon King, Dragon of Magic *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': 400+ *'Classification': Dragon, Former Human Dragon Slayer *'Height': 90 meters *'Weight': 9,500 tons *'Skin Color': Black/Gray with blue markings *'Eye Color': White *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents (deceased) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': Apex *'Powers and Abilities': Magic Dragon Slayer Magic, Flight, Superhuman Strength and Durability, Immense Magic Power *'Weaknesses': Acnologia is highly arrogant. He gets extremely motion sick as a consequence of his Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other users of Dragon Slayer Magic, Acnologia cannot eat the magic created from his own Dragon Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his reflected magic. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Magic Dragon's Roar *'Voice Actor': Kōsuke Toriumi Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Country level, likely Country level+ (Killed a weakened Igneel while holding back, and once killed many powerful dragons that can easily graze countries at their peak. Overpowered all nine Tailed Beasts in the past, including Kurama at his prime) *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher *'Lifting Strength': Class T *'Striking Strength': Class ZJ (Ripped off half of Igneel's torso) *'Durability': Small Country level, likely Country level+ (Took two direct powerful roars from Igneel on two separate instances and emerged completely unscathed twice) *'Stamina': Godly *'Range': Extended Melee Range. Hundreds of Kilometers with Ranged Attacks. *'Intelligence': Average Appearance As a Dragon, Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. Personality While other Dragons appear somewhat cooperative, harmonious, and amicable to humans, Acnologia is extremely inimical, dangerous, malevolent, and temperamental towards them, so he prespectively scrutinizes them as infinitesimal. Four hundred years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades. In the present, Acnologia is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he is one. As Zeref puts it, he sees other humans as nothing more than insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, which suggests that Acnologia is highly arrogant. However, inversely, Acnologia's motives are also shrouded in mystery, as even with one arm he, according to Zeref, has the power to rule the world yet elects not to do so. Insights into his wishes have only been touched upon by outside sources, which include his vague desire to fight against humanity, as well as face an opponent strong enough to give him a real challenge. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Magic Dragon Slayer Magic: As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon King Festival, Acnologia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slew many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the extensive overuse of his Lost Magic. Acnologia has stated that he has no element, as he is the Dragon of Magic, and can devour any Magic. Over time, however, as he slew many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the extensive overuse of his Lost Magic. It also grants him the ability to reap the very souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state. *'Magic Dragon's Roar': Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into a massive breath attack. While, as mentioned, which element Acnologia employs is pure Magic, said blast, while he was a Dragon, was potent enough to "completely eradicate" the entirety of Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. Dragon Transformation: Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely become a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful Dragon Form at free will. *'Flight': As a Dragon, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Durability': Immense Magic Power: Even for a Dragon, Acnologia's Magic Power is said to be vastly overwhelming to the point for many combatants being awed, sweating, and mostly, scared at his monstrous might. Much stronger than initially assumed to be, even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel, the "Fire Dragon King", in combat (although Igneel's power was quickly dwindling due to the years he was sealed), Zeref comments that Acnologia is still waiting for someone to truly challenge him, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power. Relationships *Igneel *Zeref Dragneel *Natsu Dragneel Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist